A Tale of Two Mai
by cktoo
Summary: When Chloe is sent back in time in order to save her life, will her and alek met again or will someone coome btween them,  A true chalek love story  Chapter 2 was updated and more content added on so please reread chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**What's Up my Fans and please don't say the sky!**

** Due to all the dislikes that I got from the previous version of this story I thought I would change it up a bit. I hope you all enjoy this story better and hope to update my other 2 stories this week sometime. Remember to review and give me some ideas as to what to do with this story to make it more interesting. Read and Review! =D**

**Chloe's POV:**

All I could see was blurry images rushing around in front of me. I almost could make any of them out until I saw a flash of blond hair. Alek was here saving me and everything would be all right with him here even if I was dying. And it was my last life. Then I saw a flash of brown hair, and then another. It had to be Jasmine and Valentina working to save me. I knew they would save me and that was my last thought before I blacked out.

**Alek's POV:**

No, this couldn't be happening. **My** Chloe was not dying for the 6th time tonight. We were invaded by the order and she was killed 6 times in battle. This was her last life and if she died right here right now, she would never come back to me. I would have to go throughout life without the one thing that I loved the most. "Aunt Val please work faster, we have to save her!"

"Alek I don't think," I had to cut her off because the words that she was about to say would set me over the edge.

"Don't say it Ant Val! She is everything to me and without her I have no reason to life. Please all I ask is that you save her. Do it for me please?" I needed her to be safe. All I longed for is to have her back n my arms, her smell lingering in my senses, intoxicating me.

"She has lost too much blood, there's nothing left I can do for her now. I'm so sorry." I was in tears now thinking that in a matter of minutes, the most wonderful thing in my life will be gone. I haven't cried since the day my parents died and surprisingly, this hurt much more. She was my mate and my one true love and now she was almost gone and would be forever.

"Mom there is one thing we can do but I don't know how it would turn out." This was the best news I had heard all day.

"What is it Jas, I will do anything to save her. Please tell me what we have to do." I really would do anything to save her, and I meant anything.

"There is a time machine that was given to us many years ago. If we take her back far enough then maybe she won't die from being pushed off the coit tower. But there is a catch." I knew there would be one but I was hoping that it would be something not so serious. I held Chloe in my arms and stroked a few stray hairs out of her eyes. She looked so beautiful even in her deathly state.

"What is it? Tell me Jazz before it's too late!" This catch wouldn't be good, I can feel it.

"She won't remember anything that has happened in her life as of now. Are you sure you want to risk that?" I knew what I had to do and that I would see her soon, alive and beautiful.

"Anything to save her, but will we remember or no?" Maybe if I remembered than I could convince her who I was and change our lives for the better. No Brian, no death and no complications.

"We will remember everything that has happened and will have to watch her, pained that she doesn't remember us." At least I would remember and could convince her to believe me too. "Come on we don't have much time left, her heart is already slowing down." I picked her up and followed Jazz and Valentina until we got to the machine. I carefully lay Chloe in the machine, savoring the moment of having her close to me.

I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, the taste was sweet and light as always. I let a few stray tears fall on her face before standing up and taking in the sight of her one last time. I went to close the door before saying my last goodbye. "I Love You Chloe King. Forever and Always and I promise to see you again soon." I closed the door and pressed the button, and then everything went black.

**Chloe's POV:**

_"I Love You Chloe King. Forever and Always and I promise to see you again." _My face felt damp from Alek's tears and I heard the door close. There was a flash of light and then I was consumed by darkness.

When I opened my eyes, I was in bed and it was 7 am. Time to get ready for school I thought. When I stood up it all came flooding back to me. The battle, being killed multiple times, Jasmine, Valentina….ALEK! The one person I loved the most but how come I was here. I checked my phone to see the date. It was Nov. 18 2010, my 16th birthday! How did I go back in time? Maybe this was Jasmine, Valentina, and Alek's way of saving me but where did they get a time machine from? Oh well at least I got a second shot at life and this time I would do it right. I would not get complicated in all of the past drama with Brian. This time, the only person on my mind and in my heart was a certain blond, British Mai.

**Hope you enjoyed my new story, and please review. Happy Reading! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So will fate draw Chloe and Alek together or will there be a minor setback in Chloe's plans such as, a girlfriend of Alek's. Brian cause problems for Alek now maybe a new girl will cause problems, and jealousy, for Chloe. Trust me when I say that there will be jealousy on both side of the chalek romance but it won't take too long for them to find each other again. Read and Review! =D Oh and sorry for the mix up, the whole chapter didn't download but now it did.**

**Chloe's POV:**

After that whole flash back thing, I decided that I was in dire need of a shower. I got in and let the hot, steamy water wash away my past worries and problems. I stepped out and started my daily morning routine. First I sprayed some relaxer into the roots of my hair first and then cascading down in an attempt to have wavy hair instead of curly. I then had an idea and ran out to grab my beige colored head band to complete my hair style. I applied some neutral make up consisting of a brown eyeliner and mascara along with a pinky-peachy colored eye shadow and lip gloss. Agreeing with myself that I looked very pretty, I went to get dressed.

I picked out a white jegging and a beige loose fitting shirt with scattered polka dots in various neutral colors and a black bow on the neck. I wore beige ballet flats with a black bow and details and a light turquoise colored hand-bag. I added my gold basset chain necklace that Alek gave me in the future, but I guess it came back with me, and some light turquoise and brown bangles that Amy gave me. Stepping in the mirror I felt complete and damn did I look hot, even in loose fitting clothes. I walked downstairs to find a note from mom saying that she left for work early and had to walk to school, on my birthday! Oh well, I guess I'm walking to school today. I began my walk and got there just in time to walk to my locker and for my 2 old besties to find me. I ran up and hugged Amy and she returned the hug with a squeal. God, how I missed those squeals. When she let go Paul did the same just without the squeal, those were reserved for Amy only.

"How does it feel to be 16 Chloe," I can't believe it was really happening again but just differently! But I don't think I should let Amy and Paul know just in case they weren't in on the secret. "Again?" Wait what! How did Amy know what was going on? "The last thing I remember is hearing that you were dying and on your last life. They said you probably wouldn't make it but just then everything went back and when I woke up this morning and saw the date it all came flowing back and then Paul called and said the same thing. Oh my god Chloe I'm so happy you're okay!" Amy and Paul both hugged me this time, tears in their eyes and joy stricken.

"It's alright Amy, what's important is that I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere for a while, I haven't even transformed yet and I already know what I have to do differently and what to do the same." She nodded her head and wiped her eyes before smiling at me once more and commending me on my outfit of choice for today. I thanked her but then remembered what my priority was. "Amy, do you know where Alek is?" Like I said, this time around I was going to do it right.

Her smile turned into a smirk, one that I have been longing to see on that certain someone for so long. "So I guess one thing that we are changing is out choice of guy and going Brian to London Bridges?" I could feel my cheeks ignite and looked down at my shoes for a second before looking back at Amy.

"Amy I really love him, even still in the past. Even time and death can't sever a love as strong as ours. Did you see him at all today?" She seemed to droop a little when she shook her head no and I noticed her and Paul holding hands. She glanced at what I was pointing at and snuggled into Paul.

"A love as strong as outs can't be broken by time either." I thought that was so sweet and took the time to awww at their corniness. I guess Paul was more romantic than he looked or just was good at using words to his advantage.

"If you do see Alek, text me so I can go see him. I miss Alek more than you know." They both nodded before hugging me once more as we parted separate ways. I had almost forgotten what high school was like. I was a senior in college when the order invasion happened. Me and Alek were engaged and almost to be married. There was only 2 months left and my name would be Mrs. Chloe Petrov. I glanced down at my hand and found that my engagement ring was still there, more beautiful than before.

**Chloe's POV; At Lunch:**

I walked into the cafeteria excited to be eating here for the first time in 5 years was very enjoyable. I took my usual seat next to Amy and Paul to discuss what happened and who remembered as much as we did. "I wonder how you guys remembered but all others didn't. And I wonder where…"

"CHLOE!" I turned around to be faced with a very familiar Mai with dark, silky locks and olive skin. I was so happy I was speechless. I ran towards Jasmine and attacked her in my embrace. She was my new best friend and I missed her like crazy. Both of us were crying tears of joy and clutching on to one another for dear life. "I can't believe you're you again and not…"

"And not dying. Jas I know that this is going to sound crazy but I remember everything that happened yesterday or well, 5 years in the future." She stepped back to look me in the eyes with a look of confusion plastered on her face while I just gave a watery smile. She then hugged me again before attempting to ask another question when I cut her off. "And yes, I'm still effortlessly in love with Alek Petrov, always have always will be."

"Thank God, you don't know how bad he wanted to save you that night. That was the first time he had cried since his parents died. He loves you more then you could ever imagine." I then pulled away and we all went to go sit together.

"So Jazz, how did Amy and Paul remember what happened but no one in school remembers what happened?" She looked over at Amy and Paul surprised and happy, but mostly surprised.

"You 2 remember everything that happened, even the call you got about Chloe dying?" They both shook their heads. "I guess basset believed in recovering not only the Mai's memory but a few select humans too." We all smiled at this just as the lunch bell rang and agreed upon meeting at the track field because we all had a free period.

I ran to my locker to grab my books for Math after free but considered ditching with my 3 best friends in order to find Alek. I made it to the track field and spent the next 3 periods reminiscing and laughing. We ended up ditching a few periods before hearing the best news of my life….so far.

"Let's head to the gym to watch basketball practice. Alek should be arriving soon for basketball practice." I thought my heart would explode from my chest.

"Really Jazz I need to see him. Come on let's go. HURRY!" Just as I leapt up my claws came out and I got so excited because now I could kiss him.

"Ok I'm coming relax." Amy and Paul jumped up as fast as I did and claws retracted from their hands as well and while Paul was extremely happy, Amy screamed.

"I guess Basset felt the need to transform you 2 as well. This is going to be awesome." Jazz seemed happy that she now had 2 more new Mai friends.

"Now I can be a real sidekick and fight off bad guys with you Chloe. And plus, me and Amy don't have to worry about that whole no Mai intimacy with humans because we have each other to love and protect." And now Alek had a new Mai guy friend. How funny is his expression going to be!

"Race you to the gym on the count of 3," Amy seemed to be taking this better than I thought. We all lined up at the starting line. I wonder if they could run as fast as me and Jazz. "1…..2…..3!" We all took off towards the gym and somehow Paul won the whole race. We all collapsed with laughter outside the gym before standing up and fixing ourselves to enter the gym. I scanned the area and found nothing.

"And that's how it's done boys!" I heard come from the other entrance to the gym in a very sexy British accent. I looked towards Jasmine and she nodded before saying, "He hasn't stopped talking about you all morning. Go get him." I took off running and was in Alek's sight in a minute.

"ALEK!" I yelled out his name and when his eyes found mine he ran towards me to close the distance. I was in sobs and once in Alek's arms I felt at home. I knew that somehow we would be together again. I held onto him so tightly as he returned the embrace while kissing my face and whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"I'm here Chloe and I'll never leave you again. I thought I had lost you but how do you remember? Actually it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're here now and that I won't lose you again. I love you so, so much Chloe. Forever and Always." I was crying tears of joy when I pulled back to look at his face. He reached up to wipe away a few stray tears before I held up my hand to him to show him the engagement ring he gave me.

"I woke up with it this morning and I'm happy I did. I love you so much Alek. Always have, and I defiantly always will." He crashed his lips down onto mine and I savored every moment of this kiss. It was even better than I remember it was, especially when his tongue entered my mouth. It was then that I knew my world was complete.

"Um what the hell do you think you're doing kissing my boyfriend?" I didn't even hear her the first time but when she repeated it louder, then I heard her. It was Gia, head cheerleader and head slut of this school. My heart was now 100% broken into a million pieces.

**I know that you guys hate me right now but I had to cause a few problems for Chloe and Alek. What kind of a story gets the 2 main characters together in the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chappie and please trust me when I say, that this gets A LOT better but in due time. And if you guys are really good possibly a weeding I mean, Chloe already has the ring. Why make them wait another 5 years right? Please review and Happy Reading! =D **


	3. AN:

**A/N:**

**I need your guys opinions on many different things. First off, is it possible to manage 4 stories at once. If it is, I want yor opinion on a new story. I have three chioces and when you review, please post your answers! Don't worry this A/N will be replaced with a chapter in the not so distant furture.**

**Choice #1: Chloe's new in town but there's something different about her. She has a baby and not just anyone's baby but Zane's baby cuz he raped her! No brian at all but will include an evil Zane and Chalek romance big time!**

**Choice #2: Chloe's human, not mai but alek can't help falling for her. When he stops her in the hallway (episode 1) and ends up kissing her, he's heartbroken. But then how does chloe show up at school the next day? Similar to the story line of I am number 4!**

**Choice #3: Chloe is a princess and engaged to marry Prince Brian. To everyone else, Brian is a saint, but in real life, he is evil and abusive towards Chloe. Chloe has no choice but to be engage to him while in real life she is in love with Brian's servant and her best friend, Alek Petrov and he loves her back. Will she choose her heart over her hea or follow her orders as a princess and marry Brian! Epic chalek romance and action!**

**Please Vote ASAP so I can start the new story! And be warned that after 15 review for the new story I'm cutting off the voting so if you want a say in my selection, VOTE NOW! **

**All My Love, Cktoo! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm really happy you're enjoying this new version of a "Tale of Two Mai" and as the plot thicken what will happen between Chloe and Alek? How will Amy and Paul respond to their new found super powers? And most of all will there be a nine lives wedding? All of these questions and more will be answered if you REVIEW! Happy Reading! =D**

**Alek's POV:**

When I was kissing Chloe it was like being in heaven. Then Gia just had to interrupt but what she said put me in disbelieve. Since when were I a Gia dating but then I remembered Chloe's birthday. I was dared by my friend Devon, to ask Gia out and then break-up with her last period. I checked the clock and saw it was now 3 so technically it was after last period. But sadly there were tears welling up in Chloe's eyes. I had to set thing right before I lost her again. That was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Gia just to set the record straight, I never liked you. When I asked you out it was on a dare that Devon gave me and you can ask him yourself. I never could possibly like you when I am already effortlessly in love with the one and only Chloe King. You could never amount to her and most importantly you could never overtake the place she has in my heart." I looked at Chloe when I said this and saw her flash that beautiful smile of hers. Then Gia did the unthinkable.

Gia walked up to Chloe and slapped her across the face and hard too. I was fuming because NO ONE hits MY Chloe. I heard myself growl and Paul had to come hold me back to keep from killing this tramp. Jasmine took care of her while Chloe held her hand to her bright red cheek. I finally got out of Paul's grasp…when did he get so strong…and wrapped Chloe in my arms. I kissed her cheek and held her close to me once more. I couldn't seem to let go of her fragile frame as I slowly rocked us back and forth while humming a song so softly only her ears could hear it.

I sadly had to let go so I could tell coach I wasn't going to practice today due to family problems. "I expect you back here tomorrow Petrov we have a big game coming up and I need my star player to win." I agreed with coach and then left with my 3 friends and the love of my life. We all went back outside to the track to enjoy the rest of the technical school day. We laughed and talked and laughed some more until almost 5 when Chloe and Amy left to get Chloe to work. I kissed her goodbye and told them to meet us at the penthouse tonight to discuss what had happened and where to pick-up from because frankly, we were all confused, especially me.

**Chloe's POV:**

I and Amy ran along the rooftops to get to work, well for me to get to work and Amy to fantasy shop. We got there in record time and check in to start working. Lana said I could leave early today because business was slow so I decided to look around with Amy in the last half-hour before checking-out. We were laughing and enjoying ourselves until a certain college student stepped in.

"Um can I have some help with a purchase I would like to make?" Amy and I shared a look of concern. I really didn't feel like facing _him_ yet.

"Um well what do you need help with?" He put on that stupid kitty hat and did an equally as stupid pose. What did I ever see in this guy? I giggled a little because of the stupid scene in front of me before nodding my head no and watching him put the hat back on the shelf.

"So you live here in town," I had to make sure that this time around I didn't lead him on. I love Alek and don't need any added complications.

"Yes actually I'm in high school and you?" Remember Chloe, keep it strictly professional.

"I'm in college but I'm taking a semester off to help my dad." I've heard it all before, literally. "I was wondering would you like to go get coffee sometime soon?" I know what my answer is way before he even asked the question.

"I'm flattered but I'm already dating someone. Thanks for the offer though." Lana then called saying I could leave so I and Amy walked out strangely found her car parked outside. I don't really know how it got there but I'm not complaining. Out of now where a new Mai Asian jumped down from the roof causing both I and Amy to scream.

"How cool, I used my new powers to sneak into Amy's house and get her car keys and decided to drive it here. Surprise!" I had a huge smile on my face and so did Amy. "So what do you want to do tonight besides go to our new Mai hangout?" Many thoughts rushed through my head butt one stood out most of all.

"May I suggest….MOVIE NIGHT!" Amy shrieked with me and we high fived each other before speeding off toward my, her and Paul's house to get movies and pajamas. Lastly we drove to the grocery store to pick up junk food and pizza. When we arrived at the penthouse I could tell that they were bursting at the seams with excitement. I knocked on the penthouse door and surprisingly found it open.

"Alek, Jasmine we're here! Come out; come out where ever you are!" Oddly enough they didn't come out so I took the time to search the house. I found Valentina in her office and when she looked up and saw me, she jumped up to hug me.

"Chloe, it's so good to finally see you again. Jasmine and Alek told me you were okay. Sorry they are not here they went out to check Coit Tower. I guess you can say they are making sure history doesn't repeat itself." I smiled at the memory of how they found me and was also relieved they weren't hurt or worse.

"Thanks Valentina. I, Amy and Paul will be inside if you need us. By the way it seems Baset found in necessary to make them Mai as well." She smiled, nodded her head and showed me out the door to her office. "Amy, Paul they are okay but let's surprise them and set up for our movie night. That way when they get back, they can't say no."

We set up the entire living room with blankets and pillows and more comfortable, fluffy things before popping an everything, a pepperoni, and a veggie pizza in the oven. We also set out bowls of candy and a bucket of popcorn for the movies we will be watching. Right on time, Jazz and Alek walked through the door to find the 3 of us standing there with a devilish gleam in our eyes.

"Chloe, Amy, Paul, why did a movie theater throw up in or living room? And were you the cause of it?" I had to give Alek a smile but I had a weapon to use against him. "Because we have training tonight…..all of us." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and looked deep into his eyes.

"Come on Alek…why not have a little fun tonight?" He gave me his own smirk and in the corner of my eyes I saw the other 3 Mai sit down to enjoy the show. I felt him snake his arms around my waist and pull me slightly closer to him.

"I doubt my idea of fun is very different from yours." He leant his head down as if he was daring me to continue. Alek Petrov underestimates me.

"Tonight, I really don't think so. I'm game if you are." I heard his breath hitch in his throat and smirked to myself. I think have him. He bent his head down and nodded yes at the same time so I closed the distance between us in a heated kiss. I pulled away for air and then asked him.

"So no training tonight…please?" He looked over to Jazz to see that she was talking with Amy and Paul already excited about their movie night. He turned back to me.

"On one condition, you were my clothes as pajamas." It was my turn to shake my head yes and skip off to his room to get changed. Tonight was going to be the first time in 5 years that we were having an annual Movie Night. My life couldn't get any better in this moment of my life. The only thing that could ever make this night better would be if Alek asked me to marry him. AGAIN!

**Hey I know that this chapter was short but I have a bad case of writers block on this story and need opinions. I ask that in your review please leave and suggestions to make this story more interesting. Honestly I will take just about anything right now. I hope you enjoyed the filler-chapter and continue to read. Happy Reading! =D**


	5. Apology:

Dear all fans for all of my stories,

Like a retard, my computer lost all Internet connection and no matter how hard I try to fix the problem it only gets worse. Ok so I'm sending this off of my phone (technology right!) but anyway I promise that once my brandy new laptop comes in I will have all thestories updated with all of your very generousideas worked into the plot. Thank you once again for being patient and I promise to update as soon as I can. Love you all and hope my fans are still hooked on this story. If not I understand becaustherewait was so long. Until then, Happy Reading. And just to clarify I am not putting this story in hold...I hate it when people do that! Luv ya! :*

Yours truly,

Cktoo


End file.
